


In a Name

by Molly_Jae



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Discord: Malec Server, Gen, Human Raphael Santiago, M/M, Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Mentioned Alec Lightwood, POV Raphael Santiago, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/pseuds/Molly_Jae
Summary: In which the value of names and family are contemplated.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> For the Malec Discord Server's 2020 Advent Calendar Prompts.
> 
> Day 7: Bells
> 
> Post-canon, Magnus visits Raphael with Rafael!

Raphael hummed, fiddling with his collar as he waited for Magnus to arrive. It had been a few months since they’d seen each other last, and while they’d gone longer without contact before, things were different now that he was _mortal_. And what a novel thought it still was, that he was human and aging. The fine lines that had begun to form in the four years since his return to mortality, normally a sign for worry and panic to mundanes, only gave him comfort.

He’d spent his immortal life trying to live as closely to his faith as possible, and his return to being mundane so close to Rosa’s death felt both like absolution and punishment. On one hand, he had gotten what he had always asked for, on the other, all his family was dead.

Although Magnus would argue the latter point, and perhaps Catarina and Ragnor too. It was uncommon for their group to be overtly affectionate, but it didn’t mean the sentiment or feelings weren’t there. Magnus especially, who felt deeply and strongly often far too soon than was healthy for such a soft heart, masked his love with quips and sarcasm until absolutely necessary.

“Good morning, Raphael.”

He stood slowly, stepping out of the row of pews he was in to the aisle where Magnus stood with their usual picnic basket.

Only, Magnus wasn’t alone.

A dark haired toddler was cuddled into the warlock’s chest, blinking up at him with brown eyes shyly. When he noticed Raphael looking at him, he turned and buried his face into Magnus’ neck. The brief thought that Alec had been turned into a child disappeared as quickly as it came. Those eyes were definitely not Alec’s. If Magnus’ lovesick messages from the earlier weeks of his and Alec’s relationship taught him anything, it was the exact shade of Alec Lightwood’s (now Lightwood-Bane) eyes.

“Rapha,” Magnus rubbed the child’s back soothingly before adjusting him on his hip so that he was at least partially facing him. “This is Rafe.”

“Please tell me you did not steal the child.”

Magnus scoffed, “Rapha!” Though his voice lacked any heat and his expression softened entirely when the child giggled and looked back at Raphael.

“I’m Rafael,” Rafe whispered, more to himself than either adults, but they heard him nonetheless.

“Any reason you have a child _with my name_ in your arms?” Raphael asked as he and Magnus exited the church. He’d taken the basket from his friend’s elbow, freeing up his arm to more easily hold Rafe, who refused to let go of the man.

“The Labyrinth had me look into an issue with the High Warlock of Madrid. I was confused why they didn’t send Lorenzo, but I figured there’s no harm in checking. Turns out, Milagros was encountering some pushback with the Institute because Rafe’s parents were killed by a young warlock’s accidental magic.” Rafael hardly moved, keeping his gaze on Raphael.

The former vampire hummed noncommittally.

“I was called in to confirm that it was indeed accidental and verify that Milagros would be enough to sort them out. I’m beginning to realize that it’s probably going to be a part of my job description as the High Warlock of Alicante for a while.” Magnus shrugged. They both understood that change wouldn’t come easy. Not even the fact that a warlock was the primary reason that angel country remained would be enough to enact changed the Lightwood-Banes were gunning for.

They settled on an empty patch of grass, and Raphael went about setting up.

“Alec and I were in the middle of having dinner then, and it seemed urgent, so we figured we’d make it a working date. He was able to reach out to Rafe, who’d been holed up with the warlock child surrounded by an impressively strong barrier with his magic baby whispering abilities, and Rafe refused to be parted with him since.” Magnus shrugged. “It eventually translated to me as well, especially since…” At this Magnus dropped his glamour and looked down at Rafael, who instinctively turned to him and reached up to trace a finger around his eyes. “He seems to like them.”

Raphael didn’t have to look to know how utterly gone for the child his old friend was. To see that the very mark Magnus had often cursed and hated deeply be treated so reverently by a child roughly the same age that Magnus had probably been when he’d first discovered them made him beyond happy for him.

“We’re fostering Rafe for now,” and the look Magnus sent him told him that he and his husband weren’t about to let Rafael go. ****

“It looks like you’re finally getting to start a family, mi amigo.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Rapha. I’ve had you for longer than Alec has ever been alive. You’re as much my family as he and Rafe are.” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes, loosening his hold on Rafael so the child could unlatch from him if he wished, only to realize that the toddler had fallen asleep. Pressing his lips together, Magnus set Rafael down on one side, conjuring a pillow to better cradle his son’s head. “Which is why I wanted the two of you to meet, actually.”

He frowned, opening the picnic basket and unpacking all the snacks from within.

“I’d like to give him your name.”

Raphael was even more confused, “Doesn’t he already have it?”

Magnus’ smile softened, fingers combing through Rafael’s fine dark hair. “ _Santiago_ , Rapha.” He clarified, “I want him to be Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane when the time comes.”

The beat of Raphael’s heart sounded in his ears.

“And,” at this Magnus looked a little sheepish, and yet far from the mischief that he normally associated with the warlock. “If you were amenable to it, I’d like you to bless him with it. Christen? Baptize? He’ll be granted a naming ceremony as per shadowhunter tradition. He can’t really be blessed the way warlock children are, but I hope to offer him a bit of protection and connection outside his nephilim blood. And what better connection than a bond shared with his _much older_ brother?”

In the back of his mind, Raphael knows that the day hadn’t started out as anything special. It had significance to him because it was Rosa’s death anniversary. He’d already made plans to visit her grave after his visit with Magnus.

He hadn’t expected his old friend to come and just…

It felt a little bit like rebirth; in a way that even coming back to mortality hadn’t been.

Raphael looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. He met Magnus’ concerned eyes and wondered how the warlock could have ever thought he’d refuse. Magnus, who had been father, brother, and friend—whatever he had needed at the time—was finally getting the family he had always yearned for.

And he was still making sure that Raphael knew he was always welcome.

He was always going to be a part of Magnus’ family.

In the distance, Raphael could hear the bells of the cathedral tolling.

It felt like a renewal of a relationship that’s stood the test of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Some warm Raphael and Magnus family vibes for everyone.
> 
> If you ever want to join a server and enjoy all things Malec/Shadowhunters, then feel free to join The [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)!
> 
> 💚


End file.
